herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hitsugi Sayo
Hitsugi Sayo '(柩 小夜, ''Hitsugi Sayo) is the head nurse at Mochizuki General Hospital as well as one of the members on team Ampule Zero. She's the close combat expert of Black Label, handling mini guns and light machine guns with ease. She's also incredibly strong and has a good memory. While normally nice and laid back, on a mission, she wears a devil mask and armored gauntlets and turns berserk, showing her more brutal and sadistic side. Appearence Sayo is a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs,but not as long as her actual hair. Along with other female members of Ampule Zero, Sayo has a larger than average bust size (94 cm). Sayo tends to wear a nurse's outfit, but is seen wearing other clothes as well. She is usually seen wearing headphones when she is dressed more casually. Sayo always wears a mask when completing a black label mission. The mask gives Sayo a demonic appearance, especially when she is carrying heavy weaponry like the Mg42s, and minigun. Personality In the hospital, Hitsugi appears to be just an average, kindly nurse with a timid side. While normally nice and laid back, on a mission, she wears a devil mask and armored gauntlets and turns into a loyal fighter. Also when Sayo fights behind her demon's mask, her personality has a drastic change. When berserk, she has a brutal and sadistic side that even enjoys the idea of torturing those with the black label on their heads. She's incredibly strong and has a keen mind and photographic memory. She can remember the names of all those targets with the black label and the heinous crimes they committed. Hitsugi is a harsh nurse that also shows no mercy on missions by wielding huge guns. Without any hesitation she pointed a minigun at point blank range and fired at a guy, killing him instantly. Her efficiency in killing is said to be so high that she's makes it as painless in possible. Sayo obeys her orders flawlessly earning respect in the eyes of her comrades. However, she can get a little hotheaded when she is at risk of injury, saying something like, "Maybe you should be a little more careful how you use me. What if I'd gotten hurt?" to Yuuko. Despite the fact that Sayo has her merciless and aggressive side, she also has a kind and thoughtful side, which is shown when she invites Arashi to the bath with the other Ampule One members after their mission was complete. In Episode 8 of the Anime adaption, She passionately kissed Arashi for saving her, hinting she harbors romantic feelings for him, without realizing the difference between their ages. In episode 10 of the anime adaptation, she openly admits that she loves Arashi in front of the rest of the girls of black label. Story Case 1: Prescription from Hell Histugi is first seen as backup per request by Yuuko Sagiri during Arashi Mikami's first mission with Black Label. Wiping out any stranglers that tried to escape with dual wielding Mg42 machine guns. Powers and Abilities '''Super Strength The source of Hitsugi's incredible strength has yet to be revealed in the series. She has been seen lifting large machine guns with ease and a large and sturdy shield on her back. She once used this shield and braced herself against it to stop a speeding car. The impact forced her back a few inches and launched the car backward into the air. She only suffered stiff shoulders afterward. While in a fight with some thugs, one kick from Sayo launched a man into the air with enough force to launch him up and crack the cement ceiling. Marksmanship Though not perfect, Hitsugi was able to throw back and crossbow bolt by hand and nearly hit the person who fired it at a great distance. She does frequently use firearms, but these are heavy weapons used an close to medium range and little need for accuracy. Specialty/Weapons Hitsugi specializes in using heavy weapons. She is able to wield such heavy weaponry because of the massive amount of strength that she possesses. Weapons that Sayo has used include: *'Dual Wielding MG42 "Buzzsaw"' - Sayo has enough strength to hold a light machine gun in each hand. This type of fire power leads to mass slaughter of any enemies in her path. *'M134 Minigun "The No Pain"' - Sayo's ability to carry a minigun around makes her job of killing very simple. The fire power from this gun leaves almost no trace of the enemy, simply leaving chunks and fragments of human remains. This weapon is also powerful enough to completely destroy a car. *'The No Pain Black Label Shield' - A shield like piece of equipment that Sayo carries around with her on her back. The shield contains some type of mechanism that locks itself into the ground. This shield is strong enough to with stand the impact of a high power car with little damage. Gallery Sayo Hitsugi y Arashi Mikami.png|Sayo Hitsugi & Arashi Mikami sayo_hitsugi_53995.jpg|Sayo as she appears in the anime. tumblr_n1t4h4f0M01se1tg0o1_500.jpg|Sayo's original mask. tumblr_nooewqCXQv1tp5yuio1_500.png|Sayo defeated. fIhRGcrNJ9s.jpg|Dr. Sagiri vs. Sayo. Trivia * The kanji used in Sayo's family name Hitsugi is the same used in the word for coffin 柩 (hitsugi). * Hitsugi's current age is 24 years old. * Her height is 170 cm (5' 6.5") while her BWH measurements are 93-58-84 cm (37-23-33 in.). * Hitsugi is the first female of Triage X to kiss Arashi. * Her favorite phrase is "Aye, Aye".